dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Red Lanterns: Atrocities
Guy is hesitant to ask her help, but she's happy to join the fight. Zilius Zox has flown the Kaalvar to Styge Prime and found Atrocitus' new Blood Lake. He proceeds to blast the place. Barg -the Kaalvar's former owner- sees his former ship and is determined to take it back. He communicates with Rankorr, who was apparently putting on a crazy act, and sends him the override code to open his cell. In the meantime, Bleez has gone to the Kormoraki, whose planet was saved by the Reds, - and called in a favor. The Kormoraki bathe the planet with a sort of calming ray, temporarily soothing the Reds. Atrocitus sees this, and he attacks and tears apart the ship. On Styge Prime, Rankorr sets the Kaalvar's weaponry to self-destruct and gives Zilius a death blow. Atrocitus has captured Bleez. He mocks her, but she isn't frightened or impressed. Guy Gardner and Supergirl come along, and Atrocitus quickly runs away. Guy, Bleez and Supergirl get to save the Kormoraki ship rather than chasing him down because they know he isn't going anywhere. Rankorr was being controlled by a centipede-like Red that Atrocitus put inside him. When his parasite hurts Zilius, Rankorr gets angry enough to break the mind-control off, and then he spits the bug-like Red and kills it. Rankorr attempts to apologise, but Zilius tells him to leave him and fly back to Earth. Afterwards, Ziliius crashes the Kaalvar into the Blood Lake. Guy, Bleez and Kara have saved the Kormoraki ship, and the shoothing beam is still firing, but they need to get the new Reds off the surface. Aided by her teammates, Bleez uses Blood Magic to try to control and call up as many Reds as she can. Atrocitus does the same thing on the other side of the planet. Seven Reds have answered Bleez's summons. The rest of them have sided with Atrocitus. Guy Gardner, Bleez and Supergirl are swarmed by a legion of Red Lanterns. Guy asks Kara help him and Bleez get past the mob and stay on Earth helping calm the new Reds down. Kara is worried about her friends but she agrees to Guy's plan. Supergirl knocks down a wave of Reds with a super-powerful clap, and Guy and Bleez fly off. Skallox has returned to Styge Prime and met Rankorr, who tells him Zox has died. Skallox is severely upset, but before he can dwell on it, he gets a call from Guy. Skallox apologises for failing his undercover mission. Guy plays it down and tells him to stay hidden while he and Bleez go to Ysmault to fight Atrocitus for the last time. Guy and Bleez make their way to Ysmault and head into a net of caves under the wrecked Battery. Guy tries to talk Bleez into running away but she refuses to. They're found by Sheko, who is still unwilling to fight for or against them. Atrocitus arrives and sends his Red army after Guy. Skallox, Rankorr and a third Red Skallox is infuatuated with turn up and strike Atrocitus fom behind. Enraged, Atrocitus fights them and chokes Skallox to death. Dex-Starr attacks Rankorr but gets squashed by Bleez. She and Guy have gotten out of the caves and reunite with their teammates. All of sudden, Sheko decides to judge Guy. She finds him not guilty. However she finds the human Reds and herself guilty. She blows herself up and the explosion knocks the whole Red army out. Swiftly, Guy Rankorr and Bleez gather the human Reds up and put them in a safe place. Guy and Atrocitus finally square off. Atrocitus fights viciously, accusing Guy from ousting him and stealing his Ring, but Guy retorts he didn't steal his Ring; Atrocitus merely couldn't keep it. And he decides to prove it. Guy takes his Ring off. But instead of flying back to Atrocitus, the Ring goes back to Guy. Guy attracts several more rings, crushes Atrocitus and removes his second Ring. Guy absorbs all red Rings and dumps them in the Blood Lake, which comes back to life. Guy tells Rankorr to take Atrocitus and his goons and turn them over to John Stewart. Guy trusts John to put Atrocitus away and get the humans cured and back to Earth. He also entrusts Rankorr with the Corps' leadership and the protection of Sector 2814. Guy decides to leave the Corps and stick to patrol Earth. | Issues = * (Atrocities, Part 1 of 4: Cry Havoc) * (Atrocities, Part 2 of 4: Old Battles) * (Atrocities, Part 3 of 4) * (Atrocities, Part 4 of 4: Redsend) | Items = * Red Power Ring | Vehicles = * Kaalvar | Weapons = | Notes = * The beginning of this storyline happens concurrently with the end of Red Daughter of Krypton | Trivia = At one point, Guy tells Batman he doesn't have time for a fight. Batman replies it'd not take long, only One Punch, and Guy retorts "Not in this universe, pal". This scene is a nod to . | RecommendedReading = * Supergirl: Red Daughter of Krypton | Links = }} es:Red Lanterns: Atrocidades